A Horror Trip
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: When Leo finds out the Horror House of Mission Creek is real, he convinces his siblings to go explore it. Though their trip soon turns to horror as they start questioning if they'll make it out alive. (A late Halloween Special)
1. Chapter 1

**Happy late Halloween guys! Hope you like this story! (If you're reading some of my other stories: I'm working on them, I just needed to get this out of my head.)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or its characters!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"I can't believe it!" Leo exclaimed as he slammed the front door shut behind him, causing Chase to groan as he once again looked up from the papers before him.

"What?!" he asked exasperated. First Adam and now Leo? He had a bigger chance winning the lottery than getting this essay done anytime soon.

"The Horror House of Mission Creek is _real_!" Leo continued, his broad smile a clear sign his brother's mood didn't affect his excitement.

"The what-of-what?" Bree asked as Leo plopped down between her and Adam.

"The Horror House of Mission Creek!"

"H-Horror house?" Adam repeated unsure.

"Leo, what are you talking about?" Chase sighed as he gave up on his homework and went over to the couch as well.

"The Horror House of Mission Creek." Leo said again.

"Yeah, you've said that three times now." Bree pointed out and patted the youngest boy on the shoulder as if he was a repetitive child. Frowning, Leo slapped her hand away with an irritated snort.

"Yes, but- "

"Why don't you just tell us what this 'Horror House' is?" Chase interrupted before a fight could break out. Leo pulled his gaze away from Bree and grinned even wider.

"I thought it just was a horror story. _Mom_ said it was just a horror story. I mean, of course she thought that, you know how she is." Leo started explaining, his excitement only growing. "But I didn't think it actually existed either. I have searched for this mansion, like my whole life, without finding it. Cause that's what it is, a mansion. The thing is, it's located outside of town, about two hours from here. But it is real! Isn't that just awesome!"

"A mansion called the 'Horror House of Mission Creek' that isn't even located _in_ Mission Creek? Yeah, awesome." Chase said sarcastically, causing his little brother to give him an annoyed look that clearly said: _don't you dare ruin my fun!_

"I know, right?!" Adam agreed, oblivious to his brother's mockery.

"Wait," Bree said, grabbing the attention of the boys. "Why is it called the Horror House of Mission Creek?"

"Because it's a horror house!" Leo exclaimed, only to receive three questioning looks. "Okay, listen, this house has a dark and horrifying story behind it. It used to be a farm some hundred years ago. But the owner died and the house was left untouched for many, many years, before some rich dude bought it and remade it to a mansion. But he, uhm, he died too. I think. Or he gave the house to some relatives or... whatever. He left the house. Then, uhm, thirty or forty years ago a young man moved into the house. It's said he suffered a terrible death about five years later and nobody has lived there ever since because..." Leo made a dramatic paus, smiling even more as he continued. "Strange things have happened. Accidents. Deaths. Really terrible things."

The living room was dead silent for a moment... Then a snorting laughter was heard.

"And the grand price for most vivid imagination goes to Leo Dooley."

"I'm serious, Chase!" Leo protested with a glare.

"Yeah, okay..." the bionic teen said and rolled his eyes.

"But if you didn't know the real house was real, how do you know what happened?" Adam asked confused.

"Well, I've heard the stories! Anyone who has grown up here has heard the stories. Right?" Leo replied and looked expectantly at his siblings.

"How would we know? We've spent most of our lives locked in a basement, remember?" Bree said, slightly annoyed.

"Riiight" Leo replied with a sheepish smile. "Anyway, it's always been a local horror story in Mission Creek and, well, it's real."

" _How_ do you know that?" Chase asked skeptically.

"A guy from school. We talked about it yesterday and he just gave me the address."

" _A guy from school?_ That's what you're basing your whole 'the Horror House of Mission Creek is real' thing on?"

"Come on, Chase! If we just go there and take a little look, we'll see who's right." Leo suggested.

"Yes!" Adam exclaimed just as excited as Leo and jumped up from the couch. "Let's explore that creepy house!"

"Yeah, why not." Bree shrugged and rose to her feet as well. But before the trio could reach the door Chase blocked their way. He clearly wasn't as happy with the idea as his siblings.

"No! Absolutely not!" he hissed.

"Come on, Chase!" Leo said once again.

"I can move him if you want. He's so tiny." Adam half-whispered, but Chase heard him, causing him to glare at his older brother.

"Aww, don't be such a party pooper, Chase." Bree whined, earning an eye- roll from the mentioned boy.

"No! Why do _you_ even wanna go?" Chase asked curiously, before realizing what Bree had said. "Hey, I'm not a party pooper!"

"Yes, you are! And it will be awesome!" Leo pointed out.

"It's not happening anything here anyway. It's Saturday night and even Mr. Davenport is having more fun on his date with Tasha or Douglas... whatever it is he's doing. Let's have some fun!" Bree said.

"Maybe he's too scared." Leo smirked, deciding for another approach. Adam chuckled and started doing the chicken dance as Bree raised her eyebrows at her younger brother, challenging him to fall for the trick.

"No I'm not! And besides, nobody can trump your girl screams."

"I don't- " Leo started complaining before cutting himself off. "Well, that's what I have you three for. My _super_ human siblings with _bionic_ abilities."

By now Adam had started with the noises as well, causing both Bree and Leo to burst out laughing. Another moment of laughter and chicken noises passed...

"Fine! FINE! Just stop!" Chase then shouted and all three of his siblings looked at him expectantly. "We can go there, _but_... only if we put on our mission suits."

"What? Why?"

"Because I say so!"

"But why- "

"Doesn't matter!" Leo interrupted as he started pushing his siblings to the elevator. "Let's just go before Mr. Buzzkill changes his mind again."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **So the first chapter is basically an introduction -I wanted to get a little build-up and backstory to the _Horror House of Mission Creek_ \- so the action (and horror) starts in the next chapter! Excited? Well, hopefully I'll get it up on Tuesday or Wednesday :)**

 **Here's the thing, I don't do horror... I barely watch horror. Crime? Yes. Supernatural? Absolutely. But horror? Nope (if I do it's my sister's fault). I never read horror and I usually don't write it either. So why the horror all of a sudden? Well it it (has been) Halloween, so despite the fact that I don't really celebrate Halloween anymore I thought I would give you all a (late) Halloween special!**

 **Besides I've had a break from school now, so I've been "terrorized" with a constant commercial for the first five Saw movies for a whole week. And today I watched a TV show called "Ghost adventures" so... well, this idea popped up an it just sort of happened ;)**

 **Another thing, this takes place in season 3, after "Which Father Knows Best?" but before "You Posted What?!".**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the long wait! But fear not, cause i** **nspiration has finally struck!**

 **Enjoy chapter 2 of _A Horror Trip_! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

As soon as everyone was changed and ready, Bree super speeded them to the address Leo had been given and in a matter of seconds they stood before the _Horror House of Mission Creek_.

It was quite a scene, and the dark clouds over their heads didn't really help to minimize the creepy feeling that laid over the place. The mansion itself was massive and the overgrown garden and fields around it even more so. The three-storey building of old and somewhat rotten wood was secluded from any close neighbors by the forest around it, and a high metal fence kept any unlikely visitors away. Only a third of the windows were still intact and several big holes were visible in the walls as well as on the roof. There were some letters gracing the top of the gate, but it was to much damage done to it to make out the words. In the darkness of the forest and the clouds the mansion did kind of look like the castle in the beginning of _Beauty and the Beast._

Adam easily broke the old, rusty lock and pushed the gate open. Chase winched as it protested with loud screeching sounds and he looked over the place one more time. He didn't like it.

"You coming, Chase?" Leo asked from ahead of him as his siblings strode forward. Seeing his brother's discomfort, Leo smirked. "Or what, you're scared?"

Grumbling under his breath Chase followed them up to the porch. _I'm not_ _scared,_ he told himself. _I_ _just don't like the place._

The porch's wooden boards creaked threateningly and for a moment it felt like they would break. The four siblings stood there, staring at the front door, as the minutes passed.

"Well, are we gonna go in or not?" Bree asked as she opened the door.

The floor boards creaked as well as they enter the old house. A stinging smell of rotten flesh and mold hit them in the face. Thanks to the light from the open door they could see several hallways and doorways -some with and some without doors- and the walls covered by paintings and other decorations, as well as thick layers of dust.

"Eww, this place stinks!" Chase said as the smell stings his nostrils, making him somewhat nauseous.

"Mhm..." His sister agreed as all siblings scrunched up their faces in disgust.

Then suddenly,

 _BAM!_

the light disappeared as the door was slammed shut, startling them.

"What was that?!" Bree asked shocked.

"The door?" Adam said, "It closed."

"I know! I meant why the heck did you close it!"

"I didn't. Chase did."

"No, I didn't! Why would I close the door?! Besides, Leo was last in." the mentioned boy protested, before turning to the youngest. "Why'd you close it?"

"I... didn't." Leo replied, somewhat uncertain.

"Whatever, it was probably just the wind." Bree shrugged it off, feeling the conversation was getting out of hand.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But, man, it's really dark in here!" Leo added, though he seemed more excited than bothered by it.

"Don't worry, I found the lamp switch!" Adam announced from somewhere to the left of the door.

"Adam," Chase complained, shaking his head at the childish thoughts of his older brother. "There's no way the-"

He cut himself off as the lights flickered to life, bringing a yellowish glow over the teens.

"How..?"

" _Aahh!_ " they all cried out as the lights suddenly _exploded_ , causing the glass pieces to rain down over them.

" _What_ the _heck_ was _that_?!" Bree exclaimed as she slowly rose from her crouched position. Adam opened his mouth to respond, but Leo clasped his hand over it.

" _No._ Don't even say it!"

"How did those even work?" Chase pondered aloud and looked at the ceiling.

"How did they _work_?" Bree questioned in disbelief at her brother's priorities. "Why did they explode?!"

"Doesn't matter." Leo declared cheerfully before a quarrel was started, and started digging through his backpack. "I brought flashlights!"

"Well aren't you just Mr. prepared..." Chase muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Mhm." Leo said and started handing out the flashlights, though Chase refused to take it.

"Can't we just-" suddenly Chase stopped, his posture frozen.

"Did-... Did you guys hear that?" he stammered, his voice low as he looked around.

The others shook their heads.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Bree said. "Something wrong?"

"Can we just please go." Chase pleaded and glanced at the door.

"No!" Leo shouted, causing Chase to flinch. "We just got here! And I've brought flashlights and all."

"Yeah, so? Can we-... can we just go. We've seen the place. It really _does_ exist. You were right. Happy now?"

" _No_." Leo complained with a pout. Then he gave Chase a weird look, and grinned.

"Why do you wanna leave so badly, Chasey? This place is great!" Leo then "accidentally" walked into a table harshly, sending it colliding with the wall. The house complained loudly and for a moment it felt like the roof would crash down on them. Chase tensed up and Leo's suspicions were confirmed. He smirked broadly, but Chase interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Yes, FINE! I'm scared, okay? This place really creeps me out!"

Leo and Adam laughed, hard and long, and Chase felt his annoyance grow; together with his uneasy feeling as it felt like someone was watching them.

"I'm actually with Chase on this one. He's got a point." Bree admitted, causing all her brothers to look at her shocked. "About this place being creepy, not the being scared thing. That's just..." her younger brother's glare caused Bree to shut up and continue with the important. "We probably shouldn't be here. Plus, this place stinks, it's dark and I'm freezing. So let's go."

"Fine..." Leo muttered disappointed and turned towards the door with the others.

Though as they got to the door, Bree halted and began tugging at the handle.

"It's... locked." she announced surprised.

"What?" Chase questioned, equally shocked and gave the door a tug of his own. But it didn't budge. "Adam, break it open."

"Sure can do." Adam said cheery and flexed his muscles. He then proceed to repet his siblings motions... but nothing happened. "Ehm... No can do."

"Adam," Bree complained annoyed. "Just open the door."

"I can't." the oldest admitted after a few more tugs.

" _Adam_."

Adam turned towards Chase, a lost expression on his face.

"No, I mean I-... I really _can't_."

" _What?_ "

Leo also stepped forward and pulled at the door, causing Bree to pat his shoulder, for the second time that night.

"No offense, Leo. But if Adam can't open the door, I doubt you can."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Leo muttered and pushed her hand away. "What are we gonna do now?"

As if by instinct everyone looked at Chase, the usual leader of the group.

"Well, don't look at me!" he exclaimed. "I don't know anything about so called haunted houses who lock themselves."

"Well... We could always, you know..." Leo innocently gestured to the hallways before them with his flashlight, the excited grin back in place on his face.

There was a moment of silence as everyone once again looked at Chase, who sighed defeated.

"Fine! Just freaking fine."

"You mean we're really gonna-"

"Yes! You get your wish, Leo. Let's... explore the Horror House of Mission Creek..."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is finally done!**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 3! It hopefully won't take that long until it's done :) Though my current advent calendar project ( _A for Always_ ) is taking some time and school (as usual), but we soon (in 2 and a half weeks) get Christmas break! Yay! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is pretty funny *awkward laugh* We've started the new year and I'm still working on my Halloween special ;)**

 **Anyways, ENJOY the next chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Slowly and -for some of them- reluctantly, the four siblings started their way down the left hallway.

"Ugh, this smell is killing me!" Bree exclaimed after some minutes of walking. "Please tell me you have something for that, Leo?"

"Of course I have." Leo said proudly and pulled up a small object from his bag. "I brought clothespin."

Bree glared at him with a dead expression. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh, I want that!" Adam exclaimed and snatched the clothespin and turned to placed it on Chase's ear, which resulted in loud protests from the smaller boy as he slapped Adam's hand, and the clothespin as well, away. Chase quickly pushed himself forward so he went ahead of the others, causing Leo and Bree to separate him from his older brother.

"So, what's the plan, Leo?" Chase questioned, trying and failing to keep the irritation out from his voice. "Just walking around in this dark, smelly place until the door miraculously opens again?"

"Don't be silly." Leo said with a frown. For a funny exploring trip, everyone sure was in a bad mood... Well, except Adam. "I'm sure there's a backdoor somewhere. I mean a mansion like this got to have more than one door. They probably even have trapdoors!"

"That's supposed to make this better?" Bree asked and Leo looked back at her.

"Yes, of cour-" he cut himself off as he walked straight into his brother.

"Chase!" Leo complained, but they older boy held up a finger.

"Do you guys hear _that?_ "

There was a moment of silent as all siblings l listened closely.

"Is that a rat?" Bree exclaimed and took a step towards Adam as she eyed the wall warily.

"Well, duh. This place is like ancient." Leo said, but Chase quickly tuned out from his sibling conversation. Sure, he had heard the rats, but that wasn't the sound that had caught his attention. It was a low creaking sound.

Chase whipped around rapidly as he located the sound just as the big chandelier in the ceiling fell.

"Look out!" he shouted and jerked Leo towards him out of harm's way as Adam accidentally jumped into Bree, causing them both to crash into the nearest wall.

"Aaah!" Adam and Bree screamed out in unison as a part of the wall disappeared and they fell into a secret passage in the wall.

Chase and Leo exchanged a look for a millisecond before they dashed forward to the still open trapdoor.

"Adam? Bree?" Chase called out as he looked into the hole. He could see the tunnel twist and turn and was even able to tell it led downwards, to the basement possibly, but he couldn't see the end.

"We're fine!" Bree shouted back, though Chase could hear his brother whine.

"Think you can climb back up?" Leo asked.

"No." was Bree's immediate response.

"You sure? Can't you try?" Chase questioned.

"Nope." Bree replied and Leo gave Chase a questioning look. "Let's just continue, we'll met up with you guys later!"

"What?" "That's dangerous!"

"Well, we can't get up! So unless you want to jump in and cuddle with all those spiders yourself there's not much of a choice!" Bree shouted and both Chase and Leo took a step away from the wall. Chase sighed defeated.

"Okay, just be careful!" he said

"You too!" Bree called back and he could hear the very faint echoes of their footsteps somewhere beneath them.

"Come on, let's go." Chase muttered and turned his flashlight to the hallway and broken chandelier.

 _This place is awesome!_ Leo thought a while later as he and Chase turned another corner. _Well, if you don't count the smell, the moodiness of his brother and the animals._

Glancing over at said brother, Leo noticed Chase had slowed down and was looking around with a frown.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Leo asked, seeing his brother's tense posture and wide eyes.

"I... I thought I heard something." the bionic boy replied and Leo laughed.

"Oh, and all this time I thought you didn't have the sense for horror houses, Chase."

"I'm serious, Leo!" Chase protested and his brother sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, stop your complaining."

XxXxX

Adam and Bree had walked for about ten minutes in the cold and smelly basement -how could the smell even be worse!- when Adam suddenly stopped.

"Oh, do you smell that?" he asked and Bree rolled her eyes. Did she smell that? Of course she did!

"Yeah, and it stinks." Bree muttered and continued forward.

"No, it smells like food... Yummy food!" Adam exclaimed.

"Adam, we don't have time for-..." Bree cut herself off as she turned around and was met by emptiness.

"Adam?" Bree asked and shone her flashlight around the room, trying to locate her brother. "Adam!"

XxXxX

It was yet another minute of quietly walking ahead of his brother that Leo felt his blood freeze as he suddenly heard his brother scream.

Spinning around at a speed that could compete with Bree, Leo felt his heart speed up as well as the scream abruptly stopped.

"Chase...?" Leo questioned as he stared around the room. His brother was nowhere to be seen...

"Come on this isn't funny!" he shouted as he took a step away from the now empty hallway. "Chase?"

The fear gnawed at his insides as Leo looked around the room, frantically searching for his brother as well as... _something._

Leo felt watched, he felt exposed, and he did _not_ like it.

Suddenly a vase -that he wasn't even remotely near- fell to the floor and Leo ran. He ran as fast as he could as he felt the panic grow. He turned another corner and...

screamed!

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Also, I've put up a poll on my profile about forthcoming stories, I would be grateful if you could take your time and check it out :)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but... It ended up like this. But hey, more fun for the next one! ;D It was also supposed to be published sooner, but school started last week, I fell ill with quite a bad head cold and this morning I face-planted from a horse (don't worry, it's sounds more dramatic than it was; though it'** **s _no_** ** _t_ something I would recommend ;))... So, yeah, life's been busy ;D**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter** **4:**

Leo screamed as he covered his face with his hands and barely registered how the figure before him did the same. He continued to screech, his scream sounding more like the one of a eight-year-old girl than the teenage boy he was, but to his defense so did everyone's in a moment of pure terror. Then slowly the sound died down as he carefully glanced between his fingers and saw the man reflect his movements. Taking a closer look, Leo then let his hands drop.

It was a mirror... It was just a mirror.

He let out a embarrassed laugh as he ran a hand through his hair watching his reflection do the same as he tried to calm his racing heart. It was just a mirror.

"Okay..." Leo mumbled, trying to collect himself, but winced slightly at how loud the echo of his voice sounded in the deserted hallway. He quickly located his flashlight he not so discreetly had discarded when he saw "the man" around the corner.

Leo looked around as he suddenly remembered the fallen vase, but just like before discovered nothing. Despite the feeling of being watched now gone, Leo felt really hopeless. He was alone in a dark, smelly house known for its horror and had no idea where his siblings were or even if they were okay.

 _What had he done?_

Trying to shake the depressed thoughts from his mind, Leo resisted the urged to collapse to the dusty floor and decided to continue down the hallway instead. So he tightened his hold on the flashlight and with a glare at the mirror started walking again.

XxXxX

 _Breathe... One, two three... Breathe... One, two, three._

Taking a deep breath, Bree felt the dread rise inside her. She couldn't find Adam anywhere! He had been just beside here a minute ago...

 _Okay, just breathe! Everything will be okay..._

Slowly Bree gave up her search in the room. Wherever her brother was it wasn't here. So she was just going to keep looking. She was going to find Adam and a way up from this stinky basement and then they would find Chase and Leo and get the hell out of this house.

Bree made her way into the next room, which appeared to be an old food storage or something. Though everything that was in there was rotten and filled with vermin.

"Okay Adam, if this is that yummy smell you mentioned, we seriously need to get your nose checked." Bree joked and the empty room taunted her with the echo of her own voice.

She had hoped for her brother to answer her because this was starting to really freak her out. People didn't just disappear! Though the horror movies she'd seen kind of proved that they rule didn't apply in horror houses.

 _Oh, don't be ridiculous Bree! Horror movies are fictional. They are fake!_

Though fake or not, her fear was real. So she took a last look around the room before hurrying through the next door. The sight there caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Chase?" Bree exclaimed and rushed to her younger brother, who was leaning against the wall with his hands over his ears, pain gracing his features.

She almost expected him to vanish under her touch, but as she put her hand on his arm he flinched and looked up at her. His eyes were wide and she couldn't really say if he was more shocked or confused to see her.

"Bree?" he asked, his voice sounding lost, and she squeezed his arm gently.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just..." He rubbed his ears as he looked around, and Bree could tell he was trying to make sense of the situation. "What was that sound?"

"What sound?" Bree asked dumbfounded, she hadn't heard a thing except her own voice since Adam disappeared.

"Never mind..." Chase mumbled absent-minded and looked around the room again. Then his eyes suddenly widened and his gaze snapped back to Bree.

"Where's Adam?" he asked and Bree felt the worry clench at her heart again.

"I-... I don't know." She admitted and turned her gaze to the floor. "He said something about food and when I turned around he was gone..."

Her brother didn't say anything, so after a minute of silence she looked up at him again. Chase was watching her with a barely interpretable expression. It looked like a mixture of worry and contained fright.

"So how did you end up down here?" Bree asked, suddenly not really liking the attention. "I thought you and Leo were upstairs. Wait, is Leo alone up there?"

"Yeah, he is and we were, but..."

Chase shone his flashlight at the ceiling on what appeared to be a hatch.

"Is... that another trapdoor?"

"Yep, a not a pleasant one. It was quite a drop." Chase said as he met the light beam fall back to the floor. "And then there was this... I don't know, really loud and weird screeching sound."

"Hmm, I didn't hear I thing." Bree mumbled and Chase shrugged again.

"Don't worry about it, we should probably look for the others."

And so they went.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inspiration has struck once more! :)**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

They slowly walked out of the room and through the next until they found themselves in a dark hallway, which was a bit too narrow for comfort. As they walked Bree tried to get her head around the whole... well, house.

It had its own local legend about its horrors. That alone was a warning sign in her book; why had she thought going here was a good idea again? Right, because it was just a house; there was no thing as real horror houses... Or so she'd thought.

So, what more? It was full of trap doors; in the walls and on the floor. People _disappeared_... She could feel the tears sting her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Chase suddenly asked, grabbing her hand. She was thankful for the contact, thankful she wasn't alone.

"Yeah" she said and a part of her hated how small she sounded. She just wanted to go home.

"Don't worry, we're just going to find the others and then we can get out of here." Chase said, as if reading her mind, and she squeezed his hand. He was right; with everything they had done in their lives, a little mansion in the forest was nothing. _Right?_ _It was nothing..._

Chase slowed down beside her and she could see a door in front of them. Her brother glanced at her before he let go of her hand and opened the door.

The brightness of the light on the other side assaulted her with full force, causing her to shield her eyes and blink several times. When her eyes had adjusted themselves she saw a hallway much similar to the first one they'd entered. A chilly breeze from the right alerted her to the broken window.

"What the-?!" Bree spun around at her brother's loud exclamation and saw him staring wide-eyed out through the window.

"Chase, what's wrong?" she asked walking towards him; he simply pointed outside. As Bree looked out, she felt her own eyes widen.

"Wait, that's not-... Are we...?"

"On the third floor? Yeah, we are." Chase finished her sentence and Bree frowned in confusion, one question running through her mind,

"How?"

XxXxX

Leo came to another crossroad of hallways and chose, once more, to continue straight ahead. He had decided to, with the exception of one left turn, to keep walking straight. Both stairs and door usually were located by the end of houses, right? Plus, it minimized the risk of getting lost.

"Man, this place is huge..." Leo muttered and shook his head before beginning to hum "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" again. If anyone asked he would definitely deny singing a nursing rhyme in a "horror house", but he had his reasons. Firstly, it was seriously stuck in his head, and secondly, it was sort of comforting and kept the fear that he could feel crawling at the back of his mind away.

As he came to yet another crossing hallway Leo leaned against the wall in defeat. This was hopeless! He was pretty sure he'd walked about twice the size of the house in a straight line, how now that was possible... Sighing Leo pushed himself of the wall and...

Jumped backwards with a yelp of surprise as he saw another person beside him. Though he didn't freak out - _this time_ \- because he recognized the confused look on his brother's face.

"Adam! What are you _doing_!" Leo shouted, but then he just stared at the boy with puzzled look. "Wait, how did you get up here? Where's Bree?"

The confusion deepened and Adam looked at him puzzled, "I-... I don't know."

"Okay..." Leo said, trying to ignore the bad feeling creeping up his back, and motioned for Adam to follow him as he started walking down the hallway again; standing still made him really restless. "So what happened?"

"Well..." Adam began and frowned as he tried to make sense of the events. "There was this smell."

"A smell?" Leo questioned, trying not to look at the boy condescending; but seriously, the whole place smelled!

"Yeah, this really yummy smell. Like from food, lots of food." Adam explained and Leo pretended like his stomach did not just rumble a little at the thought of delicious food instead of moldy walls.

"So, you know, I followed it." Adam continued. "And suddenly I was in this completely different and dark room, and Bree was nowhere to be seen! Then there was a light, so I followed it. I thought it was Bree, but it wasn't, and then there was a door and... _t_ _a-da_ , I'm here!"

Leo honestly didn't know what to say, this place was... cool, yet very terrifying. "Wow, that's just- WHOA!"

Leo jumped backwards, again, straight into Adam as he saw the light beam directed at them; then he stared incredulously at the source.

" _Seriously?!_ " Leo shouted in annoyance. "Again with a mirror?!" Then another thing hit him, it wasn't just _a_ mirror...

"That's-... That's the _same_ mirror!" Leo said, gaping at the sight. "How can that be the same mirror?! I've walked straight _ahead!_ Okay, I took one left turn, but _one_ turn does not make a circle! _How-?!_ "

He looked back at Adam, wishing for the older boy to explain this mystery, but Adam was staring at something behind them, a frightened look on his face. Leo slowly followed his gaze and felt the blood leave his face. Just a few feet from them stood a man. The thing was just, they could see _through_ him!

"Adam," Leo said, his voice a bit shaky. "Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing that... And please tell me that isn't real."

XxXxX

"Okay, that's _it_! This place is creepy, smelly, dark and with all likelihood dangerous, so let's just find our stupid brothers and get out of here!" Bree exclaimed frustrated and started walking down the hallway.

Though when she neither heard her brother follow nor got a response from him, she looked back.

"Chase?" Bree questioned worriedly as she saw her brother's stiff posture. "Is something wrong?"

That's when Chase collapsed to the ground, grasping his head in pain, as bone-chilling screams erupted from him.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **Okay, that cliffhanger is kind of mean... Though I have no regrets! ;) We've finally come to the point in the story which is kind of the point _of_ the story; the events that created the whole story (in my head)!**

 **By the way, I couldn't help but put "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" in here; my sister was humming it yesterday and now it's stuck in my head... ;P**

 **Anywho, until next time! :) /Libra**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter already? Yeah, I'm surprised too ;)**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews though, they really make my day! :D And as you wish, here's chapter 6!**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

" _CHASE?!_ " Bree screamed terrified as she ran to her brother's side. She desperately shook his shoulders and shouted his name, but he just kept screaming as the tears streamed down his face.

Then _everything_ stopped... Chase stopped screaming, stopped crying, even stopped moving at all and it was almost as if the house itself held its breath.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden change, Bree took an involuntarily step backwards as her brother pushed himself up on all four. He was breathing heavily, wiping away the tears on his face before... he began to laugh. It wasn't a relieved or happy laugh though, nor was it a sarcastic or pained one. No, it was the kind that sends shivers down your spine.

"Chase?" Bree questioned, her voice a bit shaky as she took another step backwards. "Are- Are you okay?"

She couldn't see his face, but just that laugh told her _something_ was awfully wrong. Her brother kept his head down as he stood up on surprisingly steady legs, the strain in his breathing now completely gone. Bree swallowed thickly and took a few more steps backwards, distancing herself from her brother. This was really freaking her out; something was clearly wrong, _terribly wrong_...

"Chase?" she tried again and felt her hands search for something - _anything_ \- that could be used as a weapon.

 _A weapon?!_ What was wrong with her?! It was just Chase... It was her _brother_.

"Sorry sissy," Chase said in a humorous tone and her breath hitched in her throat. "Little brother's not home at the moment, please try again later."

He finally looked up at her and Bree felt her heart stop as dread filled her very being.

His eyes were black... _Completely and utterly black._

XxXxX

"Adam," Leo whined. Oh god, he sounded and felt like a kid. What was he doing there anyway? Right, _he_ wanted to go on a fun exploring trip with his siblings...

The transparent man lifted his hands slowly, almost as if to not startle them. _Well, kind of too late for that..._

"I won't hurt you." he - _the freaking ghost_ \- said and both teens started screaming. The man's hands dropped in what seemed to be annoyance as they continued to scream. Several moments passed of nothing but screaming, and then when they finally let their screams die out the man crossed his arms over his chest, looking unimpressed.

"You done?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Adam started screaming again. Leo glanced at the man, who rolled his eyes at his brother, before he let his gaze travel to said teen. A moment passed and then Adam stopped screaming again.

"Yeah, I'm done." he said casually, though Leo could hear the slight fright in it.

"Good." the man -ghost- said and Leo looked back at him.

"You're not going to hurt us?" he asked carefully, hoping he wasn't pushing their luck.

"No, like I said." the man said and took a step closer.

"Stay away from us!" Leo exclaimed -and his voice did in no way sound like a girl's- and the ghost sighed exasperated.

"I'm _not_ the one you should worry about!"

XxXxX

"You-... You-... B-But-... What-... What-" Bree spluttered as she barely remembered how to breathe. _This could_ not _be happening!_

"What am I?" her brother -who she was absolutely sure wasn't her brother anymore- asked and huffed out a laugh. "I'm your brother, Bree."

"No." Bree said, surprising even herself at the force behind it, as she stared -while also trying not to stare- at the black eyes of her little brother. "You are _not_ my brother. _You are not Chase._ "

"Fair enough." 'Chase' said, shrugging casually. "But I am for the moment."

Bree shook her head, taking a small step backwards, but froze as the black eyes narrowed.

"Okay..." Bree said, her hand once more searching for a weapon. "Then... W-Who..."

"Who am I?" he said, once again finishing her question. "I think the better question is who _was_ I? Besides, I already told you, I'm your brother. One of three actually."

Bree tried to keep her breathing even as she started backing away again while shaking her head. _This couldn't be happening..._

"But if you must know, my name's Michael Williams. I'm the owner of this mansion as well as the killer of seven during my living days and seven, no eight, more after my death."

By now Bree was back to barely breathing and let out a terrified gasp as her back hit the wall.

"W-What-... What are you-"

"Going to do with you?" Michael asked as he stalked over to her, and Bree really wished he would stop finishing her sentences; it was one thing when her _brother_ did it... Michael was now standing right in front of her, his black eyes piercing hers.

"What I'm going to do with you?" Michael continued in a soft tone as he slid her little brother's hand down her cheek and she was too frightened to even try to move. "What I'm going to do with your brothers? With Chase?"

Bree let out a whimper as he leaned closer to her, whispering the answer in her ear.

"I'm going to kill you... I'm going to cover your brother's hands in your blood... The blood of his three siblings... And then," he caressed her cheek again as she fought back the fear and the tears. "Then I'm going to make him kill himself."

" _No..._ " Bree choked out as she weakly strained against her brother's body.

"Yes! You're going to turn my body count up to nineteen."

"NO!" Bree screamed as she pushed against him with surprising force, sending him tumbling to the floor, and with a quick glance at her little brother she speed out of the room.

XxXxX

"W-What do you mean?" Adam asked and Leo looked at him in disbelief.

" _What?_ " he questioned, but Adam just hushed him.

"What do you mean 'the one' we should worry about?" Adam asked the ghost, who smiled at him, grateful for someone listening.

"Do you even know who I am? How I died?"

"Yes, of course we do!" Leo interrupted impatient. "You don't go into a horror house without knowing its story. You're the owner who suffered a horrible death."

"Yes, I did die here, out on the cornfield actually, but I'm not the owner." the ghost said and Leo couldn't help but be intrigued.

"You're not?" he asked and the man shook his head.

"No, my name is James David, and I was just exploring this mansion with my best friend when-"

"Wait! Isn't it supposed to be teenagers who do that?" Leo couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, but I guess some people don't grow out of the stupidity." he said, causing Leo to glare in offence. "Either way, my friend abandoned me and I ran into Michael."

"Who's Michael?"

"He's-"

 _"NO!"_ a terrified scream from above sounded and the two brothers' eyes widen in horror.

"That's Bree!" Adam shouted and they -along with James the ghost- ran down the hallway. With James help they found a staircase and made their way up to the second floor.

"Bree?!" Leo shouted and before they knew it, the girl came running -almost flying- down the stairs, crashing into them and sending the humans to the ground. The girl was hysterical, crying so hard she could barely breathe and was completely incapable of forming a single sentence.

"Bree, Bree, shh! It's okay, it's okay, calm down..." Adam mumbled as he held his sister tight, who shook her head frantically.

"What happened?" Leo asked, dreading the worse, as he glanced between his siblings. When Bree just continued to shake her head, sobbing into her older brother's chest, he turned towards James, hoping the ghost could shed some light on the situation. The man however was staring at the ceiling, his eyes as wide as Bree's had been, as the sound of footstep was heard from the floor above them.

"It's too late..."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **So... any thoughts? Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **I got to admit though, Michael did kind of freak me out...**

 **Until next time my dear readers! :) /Libra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Too late?" Leo echoed, the dread in his pit growing, as he looked at the seemingly paler ghost -how pale a ghost now could get. "What's too late?!"

"Shh!" Bree exclaimed, her eyes wide as she glanced around frightened. Her breathing picked up as the footsteps grew louder, causing Leo and Adam to exchange a worried glance. Adam frowned as a laugh was heard from above. It was definitely his little brother's laugh, but he had never before heard it sound so... _evil?_

"That's adorable, Bree." Chase's voice cooed and it felt like a punch to her face. "But we've already been over this, I'm your brother now. Which means I've got his hearing and know exactly where you're hiding."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." Bree mumbled frantically as she looked around in the hallway, her eyes suddenly widened and she became paler as her gaze landed on -or rather through- James. Her mouth fell open in horror.

"No, no, it's okay, Bree. It's okay, it's just James. He's... He's a good ghost." Leo quickly explained, trying to not freak the girl out anymore than she already was.

"Ah, James David!" Their brother's voice cheered, almost as if greeting an old friend. "I was wondering when you would show yourself. You know, usually people leave when die. They _move on_. Though who am I to judge, but then again, _I_ have no reason to. I can go on just like I did before I died. But you? You just watch people get slaughtered, and you don't even enjoy it. Say, do you really think these teens will be different? They might be superhuman, or well, two of them are, but do you really think they're ready to kill their own brother?"

The three siblings shared a horrified look as a few more tears rolled down Bree's cheeks. Adam rubbed her back soothingly as he felt his own panic grow; _just what the heck was going on here?!_ Leo turned back to James, not really knowing what to ask, but knowing he _needed_ answers. Though before he could open his mouth his brother's voice traveled down the stairs again, even louder this time; _he was getting closer..._

"Do you even know who they are? _What_ they are? Bionic superhumans..." he let out a laugh as he seemed to taste the term on his lips. "We really did live in the boring lifetime, huh. Superhuman strength, superhuman speed and superhuman intelligence. Plus so many more abilities, all stuck in such pathetic and naive children."

He laughed again and the sound sent a shiver down Bree's spine.

"I've _never felt more alive_ than I do right now! Such a powerful mind, and to think he's still just a kid. I can't say I'm all that happy about the size, but you take what you get right, and I'll actually miss this body. I really will. You shouldn't underestimate and neglect your brother or his abilities as much as you do. It's a shame he'll never see his full potential... But I'll tell you what, I'm going to take my time on you, and I'll even be generous enough to give you a three-second head start. You better start running."

Bree didn't even waste a second to breathe as she grabbed hold of her brothers and zoomed down the stairs. She didn't stop until they were back by the front door. There she collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily as she fought against the tears that once again threatened to fall. _How could this be happening?_

Leo and Adam exchanged yet another worried look, none of them sure what to do or say. Leo was finally and unwillingly starting to understand what was happening; it wasn't really that hard to get if you just thought about it. No, understanding it wasn't hard; it was accepting it that was. Haunted houses, ghosts and homicidal possessions? Even how cool, yet overall terrifying, those things sounded, they didn't exist in real life! _...Right?_

"I tried to warn you about this. I tried to get you to leave." a defeated voice sounded from behind and three siblings looked back to see James watching them sadly; it almost looked as if he was watching a grave and not very much still alive human beings. "But you just wouldn't..."

"We wouldn't?" Adam echoed, his voice leaning towards angry. "That _might_ be true, but even if we'd wanted, _we_ _couldn't!_ The door freaking _locked itself!_ "

"Yeah," James said and sighed, not the slightest bothered by the tall boy's outburst. "Michael has learned his way around those things lately. Locking the doors and opening the trapdoors. Even deceiving people with illusions, causing them to get lost and confused."

The siblings looked at each other again as Bree pushed herself up on her feet, "Who-... Who is he anyways?"

"Michael?" James asked and the three teens nodded. He looked up at the ceiling, seemingly remembering a time years ago. "He used to be the owner of this house, the master of the mansion. He was a serial killer as well, and during my short 'visit' here I had the great misfortune to run into him. He didn't get angry that I had snuck into his home as you might think he would, on the contrary, he seemed rather pleased about it. He asked if I was lost and needed help to find my way out. Fully knowing I wouldn't find my way out on my own and actually too ashamed to deny, I accepted his help. That turned out to be a fatal mistake.

"He _did_ help me out, guided me to a secret tunnel straight to the middle of the cornfield. That's when I started to realize something was wrong. Why would he take me there and not to the front door and the gate from his properties. But I realized it too late and he-... Well, I'll spare you the details. He killed me. Though karma can be quite effective and bite you in the ass rather quickly, because not a week later he fell down the stairs and died himself.

"After the third new owner died, unknowingly to the public by Michael's ghost, the house was called uninhabitable and it was left as it was. I was relieved. If nobody lived here then Michael couldn't kill anybody else. Though-"

"Couldn't you just stop him? I mean you're a ghost too." Adam interrupted, but James just shook his head.

"Michael is stronger than me, for some reason. Plus he's already dead, what else can I do?"

"Well, you're a good ghost and he's a bad one, shouldn't you be able to, I don't know, cancel out his evil or something?" Leo couldn't help but ask. "Erase you both from existence? They do that all the time in movies, and although it sounds pretty bad, I think that option sounds a lot better than watching him kill people."

"I don't know... If I had found a way we wouldn't really have a problem here in the first place, would we?" James continued, thinking about the boy's suggestion closely. "Anyway, where was I? Yes, nobody lived here, the mansion was doomed to root alone in the woods. But that didn't stop curious and stupid kids like you to seek the place up and ' _investigate'_ it. So sadly Michael continued with his killings and now... Now he's possessed your brother, which means he _is_ going to kill you too. Just like everyone else..."

The teens shared yet another frightened look before Leo swallowed thickly.

"So what-... What can we do?" he asked and James made a gesture towards the exit, causing the previously locked door to fly open with a loud creek.

"Run like hell?" the ghost suggested and Leo stared at the open door, frowning as the meaning of the words sunk in. _Run?_ He couldn't be serious?! He couldn't really mean that they would-... Could he?

"We are _NOT_ leaving our brother!" Bree exclaimed exasperated as she glared at the man.

"Yeah, no way!" Adam quickly agreed, shaking his head fiercely in both disbelief and horror.

" _Never_." Leo added as he shook his head as well. The very thought of it made him sick. How could he think they would just leave Chase like that? He was their _brother!_ Besides, he wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for them; he had been against the idea the whole time!

"Well, then there's nothing you _can_ do." James said and Leo really started to dislike the guy as he once more looked at them as if they were already dead. "He's going to kill you."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Ooh, what are they going to do now? (I know! ;P) Okay, light teasing aside, hope you liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D /Libra**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm alive!_ **

**Hey guys, long time no see! ;D**

 **So sorry for the long wait; school's been even crazier than usual lately (or maybe I've just become lazier?). And even though I have wanted to finish this chapter for a couple of weeks, I haven't been able too. For some reason the words have abandoned me every time I finally found the time to write... But I think I've finally turned things around again; I'm feeling inspired, I'm catching up on my schoolwork, I have more control on everything called life and I'm even starting to get a hang on my future... Wow, that last one sounded huge ;P Seriously though, I'm freaking out a little bit right now. The application to the universities has opened and I just realized that it's less than three months until I graduate! O.O**

 **Eeeeither way... Here it is: chapter eight!** **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

"You're a bit too negative, you know that right?" Leo said irritated and James simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You would too if-"

"No! No more depressing stories!" the boy interrupted and the ghost looked at him slightly shocked, but Leo didn't care the slightest.

"Isn't there any way to... _'_ _un-possess'_ him? You know, kick Michael out or something?" Leo continued. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes..._

A few agonizing moments passed when James just looked at them. Then he sighed.

"I don't know." he admitted.

"There _has_ to be..." Bree mumbled dejected and James gaze focused on a spot just outside the door as he frowned in deep thought.

"There might-... No... No, that would be-... But-... Maybe... Yeah, maybe that would-... But, no, it's-... No..."

"What?!" Adam shouted exasperated as he and his siblings stared at the ghost with just the slightest glimmer of hope glistening in their eyes.

"If there is any way, any way at all... Please just tell us." Leo begged, the irritation replaced by a defeating feeling of hopelessness, and James looked at them hesitant.

"There might be a way," he begun, his voice still uncertain. "Though it all depends on your brother, and how strong of a hold Michael has on him. But there might be a way to weaken Michael's hold, to give your brother a chance to fight him. To... 'kick him out'."

"Really?" the siblings echoed, not really daring to believe but still wishing so bad that there was a way they could all walk away unharmed.

"Yes," James said and nodded his head; he sounded a lot more confident about it this time and the three teens exchanged a relieved glance. "I do believe there's a way, _but_... You're not going to like it."

And just like that, Leo's sense of relief washed right off him. ' _You're not going to like it'_ , that did _not_ sound reassuring at all... But it didn't matter. There was a way. That was what was important.

"What-"

The question was cut off by the doors suddenly closing again. Though it wasn't the same slamming as the first time, it still caused them all to jump. Slowly they turned around and looked into Michael's black eyes.

"Are you leaving already?" he asked, and under the mocking tone was actual shock. "But we who were just starting with the fun!"

"We don't wanna be here!" Leo cried out; fear, frustration and worry coloring his voice. "Just let us go! _Please_..."

There was a deafening moment of silence, and then Michael sighed and raised a hand, causing the doors to open again.

"Fine." he muttered, sounding like a child giving up a toy; but he was also looking at them with a smug grin. He knew, just as much as they knew, that they wouldn't abandon Chase.

"Go ahead, get out of here." he encouraged in their brother's soft voice, though none of them moved a muscle. His smirk widened. "See, I told you we were having fun!"

"Let our brother go!" Adam screamed, tears stinging his eyes. Michael glanced at him unimpressed as he started fidgeting with an object in his hands; with a sickening feeling the siblings realized that it was a knife -a _dagger!_

"Don't worry, I will." Michael said, admiring the sharp weapon with an appalling fascination. "When I'm done."

Leo shared a scared look with his siblings; _what were they going to do?!_ Before they could even think about the answer Chase's head snapped up again, Michael's black eyes staring at them and it almost felt like he was looking right through them. He gave them a lopsided smirk and suddenly thrust his hands forward.

Suddenly the trio was flung backwards, landing harshly on the hard floor.

"Okay, ouch..." Leo muttered as he rubbed his sore head. "Remind me again why I was so thrilled about that ability."

No one did. Instead both Adam and Bree -and Leo himself- were staring horrified at their brother who was quickly making his way towards them, a murderous expression on his face. Leo dared to pull his gaze from the possessed boy for a moment to glance over at James. The ghost was staring at the scene, nothing but shock on his face.

 _Right..._ Leo remembered. _He has been way uninformed when it comes to knowing what it means being a "bionic superhuman"._

"What are we gonna do?!" Adam hissed, and his wide eyes had never been more frightened than when he looked at his little brother. Bree was the first to truly snap out of the shock and in less than the blink of an eye she was on her feet. She quickly rushed forwards, catching Michael off guard as she grabbed his left arm. In a familiar move she'd used several times for pranks she spun him around and backwards at high speeds before finally realizing her grip.

She rushed back to her brothers and helped them up before she dared to look at Chase. He had fallen to his knees and was gripping his head in a way that clearly screamed dizzy. She glanced at Adam and Leo helplessly.

What were they going to do? Should they run again? But to what end? Michael would find them anyway, and what good would it really do? Should they-... What _could_ they even do? Fight?

Bree felt her eyes widen at her own thoughts... _F_ _ight?!_ They couldn't fight Chase! They couldn't fight their own brother...

A loud scream -which she wasn't even sure who had caused- was heard as a vase was hurled towards them. Jumping backwards Bree realized that Michael had recovered from her spin and was now hurling all kinds of stuff at them.

"Stop, stop! Please just stop!" Leo cried out and Bree wasn't even sure who he was pleading to.

"Okay, we've _got_ to get out of here!" Adam said as he avoided the book that came flying over his head. Most of the things were nowhere near them, Bree realized, which only made it all worse. She knew her brother should be able to hit them... Michael was playing with them; _"I'm going to take my time on you"_ he had said.

"Hey, Casper!" Adam shouted, which successfully snapped James from his shock as he frowned at the tall boy.

"Where can we go? We need to switch things around." Bree said and the ghost nodded thoughtfully.

"The cornfield." he responded. "It's basically dead and will give you more area to move around on and fewer things that can be used as weapons against you."

"H-How do we get to it?" Leo barely managed to ask before he fell on his butt with a startled yelp as a chair landed only a few inches before him.

"There's a trapdoor behind the-... The- The couch in the library!" James said and pointed down the hallway behind them. "First door two turns to the left."

"We'll need a distraction." Leo pointed out and looked expectantly at his sister. Bree nodded slowly, her brow furrowed thoughtfully, as she looked around the hallway.

"We need... something more too..." she mumbled before her gaze settled on a big bookcase that was basically leaning against the wall. "Adam?"

Her older brother followed her gaze towards the furniture, looking confused for a moment. Though he then nodded his head rapidly as he understood her plan.

"Okay..." Bree mumbled and took a deep breath. She glanced over at Adam, who gave her a quick nod, signaling her he was ready.

After taking another breath Bree bolted forwards, though just like she expected Michael was more prepared this time. So instead of grabbing his arm like he thought she would Bree halted right in front of him and started running around in a dizzying zigzag pattern around him. She glanced over at Adam for a millisecond and saw that he had positioned himself beside the bookcase.

"Now!" she shouted to her older brother as she grabbed Chase's arm again and sent him rolling on the ground. She flinched as she heard his head connect with the wooden floor, but quickly shook the concern away as she turned on her heels. She speeded past Adam just as he tipped the bookcase over, blocking the path between them and Michael/Chase.

"Come on, let's go!" James shouted, successfully snapping the three siblings into action. They quickly took off running down the hallway after their ghost friend.

Though just like they all assumed Michael recovered fairly quickly and soon he was on his feet again and past the fallen furniture as well. _Come on, come on, hurry, hurry!_ Leo thought panicked as he heard the footsteps behind him come closer. He barely had the time to see the suit of armor as it was flung forward before he crashed into it, sending him to the floor with all the metal pieces and a throbbing pain over his face.

Groaning Leo pushed himself up on all four, and as he looked up he saw his siblings staring at him, their eyes wide and faces pale. Though before he could even think about getting up quickly a hand gripped his arm and yanked him up on his feet. Spinning around Leo felt his heart drop to his toes when he saw the knife raised above his brother's head.

"LEO!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **Oooh, that cliffy was mean ;)**

 **We're actually starting to approach the big climax! ...Though it's still a couple more chapters until then, so stay tuned! :D /Libra**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's finally here! Chapter 9 of "A Horror Trip"! :D**

 **Sorry for the wait, again... But on the positive side, it shows that I don't spend my _entire_ life on the internet ;)**

 **Anywho, ENJOY! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

" _LEO!_ "

The scream ripped through Bree's throat as she stared at the terrifying scene before her. Her mind couldn't quite grasp the horrors it presented. Chase was going to _kill_ Leo. Though just as the knife went down Adam sprung to action, and before he even knew it himself he has fired his heat vision. At his own brother...

The knife missed its target and sliced the skin of Leo's arm instead as the laser bore into Chase's shoulder. The teen stumbled backwards with a painted grunt and for a moment Adam could swore he saw a flicker of hazel in his eyes. Though he barely had a second to think the thought before Bree had grabbed both him and Leo and fled the scene.

A moment later the three siblings stood on the cornfield. Bree immediately turned to her little brother, a quiet gasp leaving her lips as she saw the blood trailing down his left arm. She quickly tore off a bit of his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to ignore how weak her own voice sounded.

"Yeah, i-it's just a flesh wound." Leo mumbled quietly and Bree carefully looked him over. He looked a bit pale and shaken -nothing weird there- but otherwise he seemed fine. Deciding they actually had far worse problems at hand, Bree tied the cloth tightly and gave Leo a pat on the shoulder before she turned towards her other brother. Adam was staring dead ahead; his eyes empty, his jaw tight. Bree could almost see the thoughts that swirled around in his head.

Slowly she reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly in the process. That snapped him out of his daze and he looked down at her. The tears in his eyes caused her own to water. She didn't say anything -what _could_ she even say? Instead she squeezed his hand again. He tried to smile at her reassuringly, but in honesty it looked more like a grimace. But it was enough for the moment; soft squeezes and half-smiles.

 _It's okay,_ she wanted to tell him. _It's going to be okay._ But she wasn't sure about that anymore...

"This is great!" James suddenly exclaimed, snapping all three sibling from their thoughts. The ghost seemed completely unbothered by the glares they sent his way as a big grin spread across his face. "This is so, so great!" he continued in a cheerful voice and pointed at the mansion behind them. " _That_ was really great! That-"

"What's wrong with you?!" Adam cut James's ranting off. The ghost's smile dropped and he stared at the three siblings as if he couldn't understand why they weren't as excited.

"That was great news." he explained and pointed once more.

"Great news?" Bree echoed with an incredulous huff. "How could _that_ be _great news_?! He tried to kill us!"

"I told you he would..." James muttered, more to himself, but quickly shook his head before they could become even more angry at him. "That's not important right now."

Bree exchanged a glance with her brothers, and saw the same doubt in their eyes. _Maybe James has finally lost it?_ Being a ghost trapped with your murderer, watching him kill innocent? Maybe it had all become too much for him?

"That means I was right." James continued, unaware of the girl's thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"My theory. About how Michael's hold could be weakened. I was just proven right." the man explained. "It's even more efficient than I thought it would be."

A tense silence fell over the group. What James was saying _was_ indeed great news, but Leo couldn't have been less relieved. Nothing that had just happened could mean that the ghost's solution would be good... His previous words rang clearly through Leo's minds.

"But we're not going to like it..?" he slowly asked and James shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not."

XxXxX

 _[Meanwhile at the Davenport household...]_

Douglas looked up from the cooking program he was watching as the front door opened. Expecting it to be the kids, the man frowned as he saw his brother and sister-in-law enter.

"Tonight was great, Donald." Tasha said as she took off her coat. "Especially considering Eddie wasn't there to pester us."

Douglas could see his brother was about to protest, but one firm look from his wife changed his mind.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the evening." Donald replied instead and gave the woman a kiss.

"I'm going to bed, don't stay up too long." she said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Well, someone's finally learned when to shut up." Douglas commented and his brother spun around, suddenly realizing he had an audience.

"Douglas? I didn't think you would-... Eh, never mind." Donald said as he walked closer to the couch, with a frown. "What's up with the frown?"

The younger brother blinked at him surprised as his brother took the words right out of his mouth. Then he realized he was still frowning.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you were the kids."

"The kids?" Donald asked confused.

"Yeah, you know the ones you stole from me, and your wife's son? Ring a bell?"

"That's not- Ugh!" Douglas couldn't help but smirk at the frustration that crossed his brother's face. It didn't matter how old they become, annoying his brother would always be a sweet pleasure.

"Why would it be the kids?" Donald questioned as he glared at his brother.

"They're not home. I thought they would try and be home before you came back." Douglas explained as he turned off the TV.

"They're not home?" Donald echoed.

"Am I speaking Greek? No, they're not home, Donnie. I _just_ told you that." Douglas muttered. "The lab's empty."

"Did you check the fridge?" Donald continued, already walking towards the kitchen. Now it was Douglas's turn to be confused.

"The fridge?" he echoed. "Why would I check the fridge? I don't think they're in it."

"Of course they're not in it." Donald muttered and rolled his eyes as his brother chuckled at his own joke. "I meant did you check for a note."

"If they're sneaking out, you know, going somewhere they're not supposed to, why would they leave a note?" Douglas questioned, though nonetheless followed his brother to the fridge.

"Because not all teens are breaking the rules _all the time_." Donald pointed out. "Plus, everybody isn't always all in on the idea... Aha! See?"

Donald took of a small piece of paper from the door, holding up it triumphantly before reading it.

"Chase left a note. Apparently the others were insisting on going to the... _Horror House of Mission Creek'_?" Donald explained, frowning at the name. "Okay, mystery solved." he then added and shrugged lightly, not putting much more thought to the matter. His brother, however, had another state of mind.

"WHAT?!" Douglas shouted, actually startling his brother. "The Horror House of Mission Creek, are they _insane_?!"

"Wow, calm down, crazy!" Donald exclaimed, trying to hush his brother.

"Calm down? This is the Horror House of Mission Creek we're talking about!"

"So? What's the problem with that?" Donald asked, causing Douglas to stare at him oddly; as if he considered him insane as well.

"The _Horror House of Mission Creek_ , Donnie." Douglas repeated slowly, as if that would clear any and every confusion. But it had the opposite effect.

"I still don't see the problem here. What's this 'Horror House' anyway?" Donald asked and almost worried his brother's eyes would actually pop out of his skull because of how big they became.

"How can you not know what the Horror House of Mission Creek is?" Douglas questioned incredulously.

"I think you're abusing that name a little bit."

"This is _serious_ , Donnie!" Douglas whisper-shouted, suddenly not wanting to make Tasha come back down.

"Okay..." Donald agreed, still very confused. He was starting to wonder if his brother had banged his head under the night, because he seemed to be losing his mind at the moment. Even more than usually. "Why would I even now what this thing is?"

"How can you _not_ know?! It's a freaking local legend here! How long have you lived here?" Douglas asked dumbfounded over his brother's obliviousness. But he shook his head before Donald had the chance to answer. "You seriously need to get out more..."

"Well, please enlighten me, Douglas. What is this Horror House of Mission Creek?" Donald prompted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gladly!" Douglas said and gave a quick, yet very detailed, explanation of the so-called "local legend".

"I don't believe in fairy tales." Donald stated once his brother was finished.

"Well, neither do I." Douglas countered, though his brother looked at him skeptically. "Okay, fine, maybe I do. But that's not the point here! What's important is whether or not you're willing to risk the kids' lives on that there's nothing weird going on in that house."

XxXxX

 _[Back on the cornfield...]_

"Okay, like it or not, just spit it out!" Leo urged James, the growing panic he felt coloring his voice. They didn't have time for this! Leo could sense the helplessness from his siblings. He could also sense the huge fight that would come if things kept going like this. That thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

 _The huge fight..?_ They couldn't have that! They couldn't fight Michael! Not like this. Not as long as he was in Chase...

James hesitated once more, adding fuel to their already growing dread. Though the urgent, begging and frightened looks they gave him made him realize that there was no going around this... It _was_ the best solution. He was sure of that. Though he doubted they would agree right away. Looking each of the teens in the eyes before casting a quick glance back at the mansion James sighed. They didn't have time for this... Michael could come out any second.

"It's simple really." James began, his voice clear in the chilly night air. "The _only_ way to weaken Michael's hold, to defeat him, is by... hurting your brother."

For a moment a deafening silence fell over the field, not even the wind could be heard, as the siblings took in his words. Then their faces turned to ones of horror and disgust and the scene exploded with their shouts.

"WHAT?!" "Are you _insane_?!" "NO, _no way!_ "

"It's the only way!" James exclaimed himself, frustrated that they refused to see that he was right. "We need to do this. Michael can't feel any pain, he's a ghost after all. _But_ as long as he's inside your brother's body he's limited to his abilities and weaknesses. If you hurt your brother, you hurt Michael. If Michael gets hurt, if he feels pain, his hold will weaken. He might even loose the grip altogether. And if he does, if he loses his possession of your brother, _I_ can do something. If we're lucky I might even get rid of him for good."

"I'm hearing a whole lot of ' _if_ 's here." Leo pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. He could see the same -hesitant- defiance he felt himself in his siblings.

"It really is the only way here." James reasoned and Leo could feel his stubbornness falter further.

 _He's right,_ he thought as he exchanged glances with his brother and sister. Though before anyone of them could say anything the sound of a speeding and approaching car reached their ears.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Hope you like it, reviews are always appreciated, and all that! ;D**

 **By the way, I might start posting some _the_ _Flash_ fanfictions sometime in the future. I've finally found the time to watch the show and boy, did I get hooked! It's so amazing! If you haven't watched it, I highly recommend it :D**

 **Either way, that's all for today folks! Until next time! :) /Libra**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me just say: THANK you SO MUCH for all the awesome reviews! They really keep me motivated :D**

 **Sorry for the long wait! But here it is finally, chapter 10! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

"Is that a car?" Adam asked confused and the siblings exchanged a look before rushing to the front of the mansion.

It was, indeed, a car. It came speeding towards the house -a little too fast than what was probably optimal for the forest roads- and smashed through the gate, which caused one of the headlights to break. As it skidded to a halt before them Leo exchanged another look with his siblings as he saw who was in it. _Great... Now they were dead two times over._

Donald jumped out of the car, and it was easy to tell that he was conflicted between being pissed at his brother for ruining the car and being pissed at his kids for doing what they were doing. Douglas on the other hand looked panicked as he too got out of the car. He immediately ran up to the kids, some sort of gun clutched in his hands.

"Are you guys okay?" he questioned and there was a collected mumble as answer, without any clear yes or no. Were they okay...? None of them really knew.

"Leo!" Donald gasped as his gaze zeroed in on Leo's arm and the anger washed away from his face. "What happened?"

"It's okay... Barely even stings." Leo muttered as his stepfather examined his bandaged wound.

"What happened?" Donald questioned again, this time addressing all three kids.

"Well..." Bree said glancing at her brothers. "I-It's kind of a long story." she replied shakily.

This time it was the adults who exchanged a worried glance at the ominous tone of her answer, though before she could explain further Douglas noticed something else.

"Where's Chase?"

All three teens paled at the question, and as if on cue the doors to the mansion flew open with a loud bang.

The whole group jumped and stared at the porch. Michael was leaning against the door frame, twisting the now bloody knife in his hands as he watched the group with amusement. Leo felt nauseous at the sight of his own blood on the sharp object, and the low and very _evil_ chuckle that sounded from his brother as their eyes met didn't exactly help.

"How's the arm, Leo?" Michael questioned casually and Adam stepped in front of his little brother protectively.

"C-Chase?" Donald stuttered, staring at the boy with wide eyes. 'Chase' shook his head and chuckled again.

"Not at the moment." he replied, before grinning and looking at Bree. "Well, at least not according to, Sis."

Michael stepped closer to the edge of the porch, and crouched down as he removed a loose board. Though he kept his black eyes trained on the family before him.

"But, by all means, join the party." he said, offering a toothy grin before his gaze focused on something behind them as he stood up again. "Say, what's your plan now, James? Are you going to watch again?"

That's when the two newcomers noticed their kids' new ghostly friend.

"No, it's okay!" Leo hurried himself to say, just like he had with Bree. "He's a good ghost." he continued at pointed at James before slowly letting his finger move to Chase. "He's the bad ghost..."

"B-Bad ghost?" Douglas stammered as Donald shook his head rapidly.

"This isn't happening." the oldest Davenport said. "This isn't real. This _can't_ be real..."

"Oh, it's real alright." Michael chuckled and raised his left hand, causing several knives to float up from the hole in the floor. _Great,_ Leo thought bitterly as he stared at the weapons. _The psycho owner of the freaky mansion has a secret stash of knives in the porch. Why not?_

"And I'll show you just how real it is." Michael promised and the group barely had time to throw themselves out of the way as the knives came hurling towards them, scraping the lacquer and slashing the tire of the car. Bree quickly grabbed onto everyone and speeded them back to the cornfield -if only to get a few seconds to breathe.

"Okay, what the hell is happening here?!" Donald screeched and Leo winced at the panic in his voice.

"Long story short, I found out this was the actual 'Horror House of Mission Creek', we decided to check it out, a lot of weird stuff happened, and now Chase is possessed by a homicidal ghost who wants to kill us all." Leo explained fast, and it actually managed to stun _the_ Donald Davenport silent. _Not really a great time, but... score?_

"So, what do we do now?" Douglas questioned and James suddenly stepped forward. When the ghost had followed them, none of them really knew. Or cared about for that matter. He wasn't the threat here...

"There's only one thing we _can_ do." James said calmly, giving each of the teens a pointed look. Adam immediately shook his head.

"No, that's not an option." Bree protested, but Leo bit his lip unsure. Maybe James was right, maybe it _was_ the only way.

"Weakening Michael's hold is easy. We just have to weaken his host." James explained, his voice sounding a bit too casual.

"What does that mean?" Donald questioned, though he had an uneasy feeling he actually knew what it meant.

"He means we have to hurt Chase." Bree mumbled weakly.

"No..." Douglas breathed, though Leo couldn't tell if it was an actual protest or not.

That was when the sound of footsteps was heard, and they all realized Michael was coming. Coming to kill them. Leo glanced at the others as the sound grew louder. Donald looked completely lost, looking around the field rapidly; Douglas looked resigned, his grip on the gun tightening; Bree looked pained, her eyes shining with unshed tears; Adam looked unsure, his hands slowly clenching into fists; and Leo himself felt utterly hopeless as his gaze focused on the approaching teen.

This was it. Something was bound to happen now, and Leo was sure he wouldn't like it...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **A bit shorter than I wanted, but I'll try to get the next one up soon! I hope you liked this chapter; reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **We're starting to see the end of this story guys! About time I guess, considering it's a _Halloween_ special and all... Only three more chapter left, I think.**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can we just pretend that it hasn't been over a half year since I updated this story...? No? Okay... I'm so incredibly sorry about that, honestly, but some stuff happened...**

 **Anywho, the long overdue chapter 11 is finally here! I originally planned on making it a bit longer, but decided to throw you a bone (plus, I'm not quite sure how to write the next part).**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Slowly, almost painfully so, Michael entered the cornfield, his whole body radiating of Chase's usual confidence. Something that any other day would be comforting at best or annoying at worst. But now all it did was add to the dread they were all feeling as Michael came to a halt about 30 feet in front of them. His mouth twisted into a smug grin and his grip tightened around the two knives he'd brought with him as his black eyes slowly traveled over the group.

Adam and Bree stood in front. Their hands were curled into fists and their postures tense, they were ready to defend their family if needed to. Though hesitation and pain were clearly written across their faces. It took no genius to see that they wouldn't do anything unless they absolutely had to. A few steps behind them stood the other three. Douglas's fingers were tightly curled around the handle of the gun, the shot merely a decision from being a fired. He was determined, his hands steady, but just like Adam and Bree there was an awful realization that kept him from pressing the trigger. He wouldn't just be shooting the killer ghost, he would be shooting Chase too. Leo watched the scene unfold itself with wide frightened eyes. With a hand pressed against his wounded arm, he followed the possessed teen's every movement. Donald was standing right beside his brother, a hand squeezing the younger man's shoulder. If it was to stop him from taking action or comfort him in his decision, Donald couldn't even tell himself. All he knew was the panic spreading throughout his body like a disease as his brain failed to find a way out of this mess that didn't involve any undesired actions.

"So...?" Michael said, breaking the tense silence. "What's the big plan?" he continued, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

Bree had to look down at the ground, fighting the urge to run away. She couldn't bear to see the blackness of her brother's usually soft eyes anymore. She couldn't bear to hear the sinister laugh coming from Chase's mouth, or the ominous words being said in that familiar teasing tone. She couldn't bear this. She couldn't bear _Michael_. Yet still, there was nothing she could do about it... Or where there? Well, she could always- _NO!_ How could she even consider hurting her baby brother?

"What do you want from us?" Donald's voice shook as he took a step forward, letting his hand fall from Douglas's shoulder. Michael tilted his head when he met his gaze, disappointment turning his smirk into a frown.

"I thought that was pretty obvious." He muttered and shook his head. "You _do_ know what I want, don't you?"

Donald's gaze fell to the ground, the lump in his throat keeping him from answering. Michael was right…

"Yes, you do!" Michael chimed and his face once more lit up with excitement. "So, what are you going to do? Huh? James?"

His gaze turned towards the ghost, the awful smirk back on his face.

"What are _you_ going to do, hmm?" Michael questioned. "I mean there aren't really much you _can_ do. You're weak, always has been. A disgrace to all the ghosts in this gloomy world."

"I, _we_ , are going to stop you. Once and for all." James said, his voice full of the certainty the others had yet to find.

Michael's smirk widened once more, clearly not taking James's statement as the threat it was. Though Donald did, causing him to spin towards the ghost, his face horrorstruck.

"No! No, we're not gonna go through with that!" he blurted out, shaking his head frantically. He refused to believe the ghost's plan was their only solution.

Douglas turned around too, his position mirroring his brother's previous one with a hand on the other man's shoulder. Donald looked full ready to jump the ghost, and although that would be quite an amusing scene, now was not the time for that.

Though as the billionaire engaged in a heated argument with James, and Douglas tried to both support Donald's opinion and calm the situation down, Michael changed. His smirk dropped and his hands tightened around the knives as his eyes narrowed and darkened -however that now was possible. Even Bree barely had time to react as he suddenly shortened the distance between them and launched himself at the group.

As Leo jumped backwards with a yelp, Bree slammed herself into Douglas, knocking down both him and Donald. While the others moved, Michael collided with Adam with a loud thud, causing both brothers to crash to the ground.

"No!" Bree screamed as she scrambled to her feet, watching her brothers wrestle on the ground. So many times before had she rolled her eyes or laughed, maybe even called them childish, at that very sight. Now though... Now, the sight made her sick. Chase wasn't just fighting with Adam, he was trying to kill him.

Eventually Adam got the upper hand, or maybe he went from simply defending to actually attacking? Whatever the cause, his foot suddenly found its home in his brother's chest and the smaller boy was sent flying through the air. As Michael came to a rolling stop, Bree rushed to Adam's side. Helping him up, the two siblings started at their baby brother. Michael was laughing, as he too got up on his feet. It was the same laugh as when he had just possessed Chase, and it once more sent shivers down Bree's spine.

"Now _that_ ," Michael said, his eyes as black as ever. "That was fun!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **I _will_ try to get the next one up soon, but school's quite hectic right now, so no promises...**

 **By the way! I have a NEW POLL on my profile. It's about which "In Your Time of Need" chapters I shall write next! So, if you haven't already, don't forget to leave your votes there ;)**

 **Only 2 (maybe 3) more chapters to go! Soon until next time! :) /Libra**


End file.
